Niji
Niji (虹, Rainbow) is Tezuka Kunimitsu's On the Radio single. Tracklist #Niji (虹) #Niji (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time ~Tezuka Kunimitsu on the Radio~ Lyrics Kanji= 雨上がりの空に大きな虹を描こう それぞれの夢 重ねながら色をつけよう 何かが足りなくて うつむいているなら ボリュームを上げてくれ それだけでいい この声が聞こえているかい 風に乗って君のもとへ この歌が届いているかい 遠く離れた君の街へ この声が響いているかい あすへの扉はいつでも　ON THE RADIO 夜空の果てに届く光で虹を描こう 誰にも似ていない自分の色を探そう 寂しさにふるえる 孤独な夜ならば 心のチューニングを合わせればいい この声が聞こえているかい 君の心の片隅に この歌が届いているかい 君の笑顔の傍らに この声が響いているかい あすへの扉はいつでも　ON THE RADIO 雨上がりの空に大きな虹を描こう そして心と心をつなぐ橋を架けよう 夢に踏み出す事を ためらっているなら ボリュームを上げてくれ それだけでいい この声が聞こえているかい 風に乗って君のもとへ この歌が届いているかい 遠く離れた君の街へ この声が聞こえているかい 君の心の片隅に 今　虹を描いているかい あすへの開けよう　ON THE RADIO RADIO |-| Romaji= Ameagari no sora ni ooki na niji wo egakou Sorezore no yume Kasane nagara iro wo tsukeyou Nani ka ga tarinakute Utsumuite iru nara VOLUME wo agete kure Sore dake de ii Kono koe ga kikoeteiru kai Kaze ni notte kimi no moto e Kono uta ga todoiteiru kai Tooku hanareta kimi no machi e Kono koe ga hibiiteiru kai Asu e no tobira wa itsudemo ON THE RADIO Yozora no hate ni todoku hikari de niji wo egakou Dare ni mo niteinai jibun no iro wo sagasou Sabishisa ni furueru Kodoku na yoru naraba Kokoro no TUNING wo awasereba ii Kono koe ga kikoeteiru kai Kimi no kokoro no katasumi ni Kono uta ga todoiteiru kai Kimi no egao no katawara ni Kono koe ga hibiiteiru kai Asu e no tobira wa itsudemo ON THE RADIO Ameagari no sora ni ooki na niji wo egakou Soshite kokoro to kokoro wo tsunagu hashi wo kakeyou Yume ni fumidasu koto wo Tameratteiru nara VOLUME wo agete kure Sore dake de ii Kono koe ga kikoeteiru kai Kaze ni notte kimi no moto e Kono uta ga todoiteiru kai Tooku hanareta kimi no machi e Kono koe ga kikoeteiru kai Kimi no kokoro no katasumi ni Ima niji wo egaiteiru kai Asu e no tobira wo akeyou ON THE RADIO |-| English= Paint a great rainbow at the end of a rainy sky And give it color as we place our dreams on it If you ever feel down and there's no narrator around Just turn up the volume Can you hear my voice? Riding the wind to where you are Can this song reach you? To the far distant city in which you live Can this voice echo within you? The door to future dreams is always On the radio Paint a rainbow with the lights at the end of a night sky And look for the colors in me that no one can see If you ever feel shaken with loneliness at night Tune in your heart to mine Can you hear my voice? In the corner of your heart Can this song reach you? Next to your smiling face Can this voice echo within you? The door to future dreams is always On the radio Paint a great rainbow at the end of a rainy sky And connect our hearts as we go forth If you ever feel uncertain about reaching for your dreams Just turn up the volume Can you hear my voice? Riding the wind to where you are Can this song reach you? To the far distant city in which you live Can you hear my voice? In the corner of your heart Can you paint a rainbow right now? Let's open the door to the future On the radio (radio) Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:On the Radio